Danny McCall
by GHOliviaFan2013
Summary: Danny McCall comes back and gets a new girlfriend, Olivia and they fall in love. I wanted to give Olivia a better boyfriend who does not work for the mob or has crazy relatives
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I want to clear up this before someone gets confused, Danny McCall is Sam's brother who died in 2006 who I am talking about in the fan fiction. **

* * *

Danny McCall has been back for a year after being froze, brought back by Robin Scorpio and having to go through therapy to learn how to do things over again. After five months he was reunited with his sister Sam and nephew Danny. He was there for her when Jason died and he was a good brother comforting her. He then decided he wanted to try dating. So he and Sam went to Floating Rib. "This is a really nice place." Danny says to his sister as they ordered cokes then sat at a table. Danny and Sam were chatting about what he wants to do. "I want a girlfriend someday." Once he said that he noticed a lady sitting alone then he looks back at his sister and Sam chuckles. "I see you found someone." Sam teases him. "Do you know her?" He asked about the red-headed lady with a nice red dress and kind of smiled at her. "That is Olivia me and her don't know each other that well but I heard she is really nice." Sam explains to him and he smiles. "Why haven't you met?" He asks. "Just haven't crossed paths but from what I heard she never had any trouble with anyone." He nods as he listens to his sister. "Does she have any kids?" He wondered and then Sam nodded. "Yes she has a son who is 29, she was young and tried to keep her son away from Sonny who is his dad but they found out and it wasn't pretty for a while but they are fine now." Sam explains. "I wouldn't mention it to her unless she does." She added. "Okay I won't. I'm going to go talk to her." Danny winks and he gets up and casually walks over to the lady. "Hello I am Danny, thought you could use some company." The lady smiled. "Well hey nice to meet you, I am Olivia and you can sit here." Danny smiled sitting across from Olivia. "That is a nice name and you look pretty." Olivia blushes. "Thanks, so you new in town?" "Well I was away for a while, my sister is Sam McCall and she was worried I would be in danger here so she sent me to Hawaii but I am back here now." Danny explains to her. "Oh that is sweet of your sister to protect her brother." Olivia smiled at him and so did he.

After an hour of talking and laughing a bit Sam comes over. "Oh this is my sister Sam." Danny introduces her to Olivia. "Its nice to finally meet you and I am sorry for not getting to know you before." Olivia says to Sam as Sam sits. "Its okay Olivia and I see you guys are getting along." Sam says and they smile. "Your brother loves baseball but we like different teams but we joke about it." Olivia and Danny laugh. "Danny is a great guy to hang out with and very kind." Sam explains to Olivia and she nods. "Yes he is and I have fun talking to him." Olivia smiles at Danny and he smiles back. "I will leave you guys to talk but I will be at the other table." Sam sits at the other table. "So Danny how was Hawaii?" Olivia asks. "It was good I know my sister wants the best for me and I hope I can find a nice girlfriend someday." Danny says as he looks at Olivia. "I am sorry for staring but you have nice eyes." Danny says flirting a bit. Olivia then chuckles. "Thanks so do you and you are a pro at flirting." Olivia winks at him with a small smile then he chuckles. "Thanks Olivia." Danny smiles as Dante walks in and he sees his mom with another guy. Sam walks over to him fast. "Dante its fine he is my brother." Dante looks at Sam and he and Sam sit at the table. "But I thought your brother was dead." Dante says quietly. "He was but Robin had him frozen and he was brought back to life. You don't need to worry about him he don't have a thing to do with guns and the only parent he has is my mom Alexis but you and Olivia know her." Sam explains. "Well it is good to have your brother back and I am sorry I love my mom too much for her to get hurt." Dante says. "Sweetie I understand your mom has been through alot but do not worry about Danny hes a sweetheart." Sam says then Dante nods with a smile. "Okay thanks Sam for explaining it to me."

Danny and Olivia hold hands. "Olivia was that someone you know he was looking at us then my sister started talking to him." "Oh that is my son I had him at a young age. I had to raise him on my own for a while but I went through allot the past year and hes very protective." Olivia explains. "Oh I am sorry but hes like me I am protective of my sister too." Danny smiles at her. Olivia sips at her drink more then Danny sips his. "Would you like to come over to my place and watch a movie?" Danny asks her. "Sure that sounds like fun." Olivia replied while a smile and they get up holding hands and they go to his place. Dante and Sam look at them, then at each other and chuckle. Danny and Olivia arrive at his place and he closes the door. "You got a nice place." Olivia says as she sits on the couch then she sees a romance movie. "I see you like romance." Olivia smiles. "Yeah I learn how to get a lady and how to respect women. Sam and Alexis taught me too because sometimes the movies can be too much at once." Danny chuckles as he brings 2 sodas and gives one to Olivia and gets the movie in and they watch it. "That can be true about movies yes. its always a good idea to get advice from family if you never dated before." Olivia smiles at Danny as they sip on their sodas. Olivia looks at Danny. "I think you are cute." Danny smiles. "Why Miss Olivia you flirting with me too." He chuckles with a smile then they both laugh. "Thanks Olivia so are you." Danny says to her as he puts his arm around her. Olivia liked when he put his arm around her so she snuggled up with him a bit but doesn't want to push too far with him yet. They both enjoy the movie eating snacks and loving each others company. "I loved the movie and your company but I should get back, but we will do this again sometime okay?" Olivia says as Danny stands up. "Yes it's fine and thanks." Danny walks a little closer and kisses her cheek. Olivia smiles and kisses him back on the cheek. "I will call you." "Okay here is my number." She write her number on Danny's notepad on the table with her name. "Okay Liv see ya." Olivia winks at Danny as she leaves and he has a big smile on his face and he puts her number in the diary he writes in in his bedroom.

The next day Danny comes over to Sam's and sees her with little Danny. "Hey you, I heard you had a good time with Olivia." "Yes I like her allot, we watched a movie and I put my arm around her and she snuggled up to me, and we haven't kissed yet, I didn't want to push it too soon." He explains to his sister as he sat with her and little Danny. "I am glad and you are good as a boyfriend type, you learned good from me and mom." Sam says as little Danny coos at his uncle then Danny tickles little Danny.

After spending the day with his sister and nephew he calls Olivia and waits for an answer. Olivia was at her place when her phone rings and she answers. "Hello?" "Hey its Danny I was wondering if you would like to go to sinner tonight at Kelly's?" Danny asks. "Yeah sure I can pick you up?" "Sure I will be at my place, I was visiting my sister and nephew but I will be next door in my place." Danny says with a smile. "Okay sweetheart. see you at 5." Olivia smiles as she hangs up. She was starting to like Danny and Lulu and Dante are happy for her. "Ma I am happy for you, least Danny is a good guy and we don't need to worry about him being crazy." He chuckles as Lulu hits him playfully then Olivia laughs. "Danny is a sweetheart Sam said he is a gentleman and learned from her and Alexis." "That is good to get advice if he never dated before, wow a near 40 year old virgin." Lulu teased and they all laugh. "Hey shush least he is a smart guy." Olivia states and Dante and Lulu nods.

Danny was at his place getting ready for his date. Sam was helping him get in a nice dress shirt, pants and a tie, but Danny had trouble with the tie so Sam had to help him with it. "I am happy for you Danny, Olivia is a great girl." Sam smiles hugging her brother and he hugs back. "Thanks Sam, and you and mom were great help, I did everything right at movie night and I want to make this night great. Should I kiss her tonight?" "That is up to you two, I am sure you guys will know when to kiss." Sam smiles at him. "I should probably leave so you can be ready, just relax you will be great." Sam smiles at him as she leaves. Danny politely sits on the couch and waits on Olivia, she arrives walking in. "Hey Olivia." He stands up looking at her. "You look great." He smiles noticing her dark green dress with a nice necklace. "You have a pretty necklace." "Thanks Danny and you look great too." They smile at each other and hold hands as they leave, locking the door then go to Kelly's. Danny and Olivia walk in together and they take a seat at a table near the window. Danny pulls the chair out for Olivia then he sits down across from her. "Thanks Danny, you are so sweet. What do you like to get here?" "Cheeseburgers." Danny replied with a small chuckle. "I will get that too and we will have a big plate of fries." "I agree to that." Danny nods as they order their food and drinks and waits. "How is your nephew?" "He is doing great so is Sam, I can tell they miss Jason but mom Alexis and Molly are with them allot so they keep them company." Danny explains. "That has got to be hard on her but I am glad she has family with her." Olivia smiles holding his hand as the waiter brings them their drinks and they sip on it. "I like you allot Olivia and I want to know if we can be boy friend and girlfriend?" Danny asks then Olivia smiles. "That will be great, I know you never dated before so we will take our time with things." Danny smiles and nods as they get their food and eat. Olivia gets done first then Danny does and Danny pays for the food. They both get up and they walk out the door together and Danny stops them outside Kellys. "Olivia I know we only started dating but I want to ask you, may I kiss you?" Olivia smiles at him and nods. "Sweetie you don't have to ask." Olivia puts her hands on his shoulders and kisses him on the lips and he kisses her back. After a min they separate. "You are a good kisser." Olivia said to him and he smiled. "Thanks Olivia, I was a bit nervous that I wouldn't be." "It comes naturally to kiss so you did fine." Olivia holds his hand as they walk some more.

A few weeks later Danny and Olivia have been spending allot of time together. Danny was cooking a nice dinner for Olivia at his place and he called her. "Hey Danny." "Hey Olivia, I have a surprise at my place would you come over?" "Sure be right there." Olivia smiled and she went to Danny's place and knocked. Danny answered and he opened the door. "I cooked dinner for us, Lasagna, but of course I had a little help, but I did most of it." He smiles stepping aside and she saw the nice set table with candles and a rose in the middle and apple cider. "Sorry I don't drink." Danny chuckles as he helps her to the chair and they both sit and eat. "This is great and I totally understand you don't drink." "I tasted beer one time and it was nasty." Danny and Olivia laughs. "Wine isn't too bad, I could bring some over sometime and let you try it." Olivia offers and Danny gets done chewing his food. "Sure that is fine." Danny smiles as he takes another bite. Olivia gets the phone and has the employee bring a bottle of wine up and they do so and bring us wine glasses and opens the bottle. "Okay its sorta like grape juice but a little tang on it." Olivia explains and Danny takes a sip. "Not bad. Thanks Olivia, we can definitely have wine together." Danny smiles as they finish eating, then Danny does the dishes and they sit on the couch drinking more wine. "You do know how to take care of things, the guys I dated never have." Olivia laughs. "Thanks, I had to learn how to since Sam had a job." Danny sips on the wine. "Olivia, I love you." Danny says and waits for her reply. Olivia smiles big. "Danny I love you too." Olivia smiles and leans towards him and kisses him, he kisses her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny and Olivia were official as boyfriend and girlfriend. Olivia was living with Danny at his place and they were having a good time. "Olivia would you like to have dinner with my sister and nephew?" Danny asks while they sip on some wine. "Sure that would be great, I love kids so it will be great." Olivia says with a smile as they hold hands looking into each others eyes. Danny and Olivia got ready for their dinner at Sam's place. Danny and Olivia arrive at Sam's and she opens the door. "Hey guys come in." Sam says while holding little Danny and Olivia kisses his head as little Danny coos. "Olivia sure loves kids." Danny says as he and Olivia sit at the couch while they watch little Danny and Sam finishes supper. Sam learned how to cook since Jason was gone and she didn't want to depend on her mom all the time. "He sure looks like Jason." Olivia says as she plays with his little hands. Danny tickles his belly making him laugh and making Olivia laugh too. Sam comes out to tell them supper is ready and sees little Danny having fun with his uncle Danny and Olivia. "Supper is ready guys, chicken alfredo." Sam smiles "You know I love Italian food." Olivia smiles walking over to Sam and hugs her then they all sit at the table to eat. They eat some and Olivia looks up at Sam. "This is great Sam, you are a great cook." "Thanks Olivia, that was my first meal." Sam replied as they ate more. "Before we moved here we could only do frozen food." Danny explains. "Yeah it was only me and Danny for a while since our dad was busy alot." Sam adds. "I am sorry, what happened to your biological mom?" Olivia asks and Danny and Sam hesitate for a minute then Sam answers. "She held Danny in the basement for so many years, she was psycho and I got him out but we didn't know she was in the house and the house caught fire by accident." "Oh my god well I am glad you got him out of there, no wonder you were always protecting him. But you know that I am not like that, well I did ground Dante alot so he was stuck at home doing chores." Olivia laughs then Sam and Danny laugh too. "Least you are a great mom." Danny says to Olivia and they smile at each other. Little Danny giggle at his uncle. "You think we are funny." Danny laughs tickling his nephew. They get done eating then they all sit in the living room and Danny sits in between his sister and Olivia. Olivia holds little Danny in her lap and she plays with the truck with him. "You definitely have lots of experience with kids." Sam says and Olivia chuckles. "Yes I have." Sam gets a call to her job and she has to go. "Can you guys watch Danny I have to run out." "Yes we will." Olivia says as Sam smiles when she leaves. Danny goes to get little Danny a bottle of milk and lets Olivia feed him. "You still got it Liv." Danny says with a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

In the middle of the night, as Danny and Olivia were sleeping, Danny had some reoccurring nightmares, they were fuzzy the first few nights. This time he remembereed what really happened. He shot up awake sweating, out of breath and Olivia sat up. "Baby what's wrong?" "II just remembered what really happened to me. Helena had me on Cassadine Island, but her son Stefan had me safe and he gave me the medicine and had me in a safe area to protect me from Helena." Danny says finally catching his breath. Olivia was shocked but was understanding. "Sweetie its okay you are safe now. Should we tell Sam?" "No I don't want to put her and Danny in danger, I should tell Alexis. Maybe she can find out if that is the case." Olivia smiles holding Danny and he hugs her back kissing her. Danny changes his shirt since it was soaking wet and he got back in bed with Olivia and thery fell back to sleep till morning. THey both were up dressed in sweats and t-shirts. THey sat on the couch drinking coffee. "So did Stefan help you recoiver after you were cured?" "Yes and he made sure that I was safe, once he knew it was clear a couple years ago, he made me promise to act like it was Robin who saved me so it wouldn't be suspicious if I toild Sam about Stefan since he and Luke hated each other." Danny explained. "I kept the promise but now that I remember I am not sure if I was brainwashed or not." Danny added as he and Olivia sipped on their coffee.

Later that day, Danny and Olivia arrive at the Lakehouse. Danny knocked on the door, waiting fgor an answer and Alexis answered. "Well hey Danny and Olivia what a surprise, come in. Danny smiled as he and Olivia walked in. "OKay Alexis, I know this is going to sound strange, but I have been having reoccurring nightmares the past week, and last night I remembered ehat really happened to be when I 'died' from the virus. I wasn't really froze by Robin, I was held captive by Helena, but pritected by Stefan. I guess he wanted to protect me from Helena, would you happen to know about that because I know you are Cassadine." Alexis was shocked by what Danny just told her and she took a deep breath. "Danny I never knew that at all, and I donlt know why I was never told unless Stefan faked his death." Danny nods. "Sounds like I was brainwashed into thinking Robin froze me, but by who thoght. I mean I don't know if it was by Helena, Stefan or both." "Have you told Sam?" Alexis asked. "No I don't want her and little Danny in danger so that is why I came to you. I will tell her if I know it might be safe" Olivia holds Danny's hand. "We need to find out, maybe SPinelli can do this, I jst hope the Cassadines don't figure him out." Olivia suggests. "I agree Olivia, we should get to the bottom of this." Alexis says. "Do me and Olivia need to get to a safe place till this is sorted out?" Danny asks. "Once we figure this out maybe, but I don't think we need to worry right now." Alexis answers. "I am glad tio know you never had anything to do with that, Sam would have your head." He jokes at the last part. "I know I was a total bitch back then, but I think having my three girls around me softened me up." Alexis chuckles. Danny and Olivia hug as they sat on the couch. "Would you like something to drink?" "Wine okay?" Danny assks, Alexis makes a funny face. "Since when did you start drinking?" Alexis teases. "I let him try it but we don't overdo it." Olivia explains then they all laugh a bit. "Alright I am going to call Spinelli and have him start this investigation." Alexis tells them and she makes a phonecall and Olivia and Danny sip on some wine.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Alexis calls Danny. "Hey Alexis." He answered. "Hey Danny, Spinelli has confirmed that you were there but nothing about brainwashing, but I think Stefan hid that part or your mind might have blocked it." Alexis explained. "Okay thanks for calling, so now what, I mean you going to do something about it? You are a lawyer and we can sue them." Danny asks. "Well we don't know if Stefan is actually alive, no trace of him. But I can have my nephew Nikolas look for him." Alexis explains. "Okay thanks Alexis." Danny hangs up and he walks to Olivia. "It is confirmed but she and Nikolas will get to the bottom of it." "Oh sweetie I am sure they will." Olivia holds Danny close kissing him and they sit on the couch cuddling. "You are a great girlfriend, I worry you or Sam might get hurt though." "We will be fine." Olivia tried to assure him and rests her head on his chest and Danny wraps his arms around her. Danny and Olivia were brainstorming on how to stay protected so they decided to move into a safe house. He called Alexis to let her know and she told them a safe place outside of Port Charles but not too far. "I really hope Alexis and Nikolas will get to the bottom of this." "I hope so too, I think we should be fine here." Olivia replied with a smile.

On Cassadine Island, Alexis and Nikolas go to the door and stop for a minute. "I don't understand why Helena would take advantage of a kid who has mental problems like that, but I do hope he wasn't brainwashed, I will kill her!" Nikolas exclaims. "I know, lets try to stay calm." Alexis tells her nephew then they open the door and see Helena. "Well what a surprise." "Save the reunion, did you have Danny McCall brainwashed?" Alexis yelled at her. "I don't know what you are talking about." Helena said. "Don't play dumb with us, we know you did something to him to make him forget where he was!" Nikolas yelled. Then Stefan came out and overhears the conversation, and has a guilty look on his face. "I did, but I only did it to protect him and I didn't want him to be hurt in PC." Stefan informs them. Alexis was shocked. "Why didn't you tell anybody? Sam has been missing him since she thought he was dead!" Alexis exclaimed. "Well I was technically dead so I didn't want Luke to come after me, he caused the virus that killed Tony and another lady, but I saved Danny since I had the medicine for him." Nikolas and Alexis seemed to understand. Helena was angry and tried to slap Stefan but Stavros comes out and grabs her hand. "Mother you do that and you will be in the freezer for good!" Stavros yells and takes Helena into a room and locks her in it. Then Stavros comes back out. "Me and Stefan made sure Danny stayed healthy till we knew it was safe, and we told him to act like it was Robin who froze him, we didn't want you all to be suspoicious if he told the truth." "We never meant for Danny to be hurt or anything, we didn't really brainwash him we just made sure that he was well and able to be back with his sister and family." Stefan added. Nikolas and Alexis noidded with a small smile. "Thanks guys, but you still could have sent us a note of some kind so we wouldnt have gotten so angry." Nikolas explains. "How did he remember?" Stefan asks. "He has been having nightmares about it." Alexis answers. "We didn't mean for this to cause him to have nightmares." Stavros says sincerely. "Its okay father, he is safe with his sister." Nik didn't want to mention anyone else just incase. "Good we will make sure Helena doesn't try anything." Stefan adds.

Danny and Olivia was at their safehouse having dinner together. "I am glad we are safe for now, Dante is just a call away just in case." Olivia tells him and they kiss before they finish. As they get done they sit at the couch cuddling. "Olivia I love you." Danny smiles at Olivia and kisses her, she kisses him back. Olivia and Danny start tickling each other and start laughing when there was a knock on the door. Danny gets a bat just incase, Olivia walkjs to the door and asks who is it. "Its Alexis and Nikolas." Alexis answers from the other side and Danny out s the bat down as Olivia opens the door. "Come in sorry we have to be sure." Olivia lets them in. "It's okay and it is confirmed, he was on Cassadine Island but there was no brainwashing, I think Danny just had a block in his mind about it." Nikolas explains. "Oh good that it wasn't anything serious." Olivia smiles holding Danny. "I think Helena did know about it but Stefan and Stavros confirmed it, but they kept him safe." Alexis told them. "Least we know and we should warn everyone about them being back." Danny suggested. "I will alert Dante." Olivia said as she went to call him and tells him.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis has alerted Danny and Olivia that it is now safe for them to go back home since Luke just shot Helena and Stefan and Stavros are still in hiding. Olivia and Danny decide to pay Sonny a visit to see how he was doing. They knock on the door. "Coming." Sonny said as he opened the door and saw Danny and Olivia. "Hey guys come in, I heard about what happened Danny, so sorry." Danny smiles at Sonny. "Thanks Sonny, we thought we would visit for a bit." "Well that is great I love to have visitors. Olivia you got a great guy here, take care of her." Sonny chuckles as Danny and Olivia laugh with him. "Thanks Sonny, how are you and Connie?" Olivia asks as she sipped on some water. "We are doing great, thanks. Where did you two meet?" "We met at Floating Rib. Danny come in with his sister and we started talking. He has been so good to me." Danny and Olivia smile at each other. "Sam is a great sister to you, and I know Olivia will be good to you too." Sonny says. "Thanks Sonny. Olivia has been great to me, made sure I was safe." Danny cuddles with her. "I am glad Danny, I trust you with her, I know you will be good to her." Sonny states. "We won't keep you long we just wanted to visit a bit." Danny and Olivia hug Sonny and hold hands as they leave. As Danny and Olivia got back to his place next door to Sam, he called her to check on her. "Hey Danny where were you,. you weren't at home?" Sam asked a bit worried. "Oh we were away for a while, just a little trip." Danny answered, didn't want to worry Sam. "Oh okay hope you had fun." "Thanks." Danny replied and hung up. He looked at Olivia. "I didn't want to worry her." He tells her. "It's okay, I don't blame you." Danny smiles at Olivia and getting them some wine to drink, cuddling too. "Danny you been so calm since this crazy stuff came about from Cassadine Island." "You helped me through it." Danny replies with a smile and kisses her. He looks into her eyes and he kisses her again running his hands through her hair as she kisses back rubbing his shoulders and back. They stop a minute and Olivia gets worried. "Did I do something wrong?" "No its not you, I just never felt that feeling before, it's like I want to keep kissing you but...sorry I am just a little nervous." He blushes. "It's okay you are only doing what you feel, and its love." Olivia explains to her with a smile, then they kiss more and continue for a bit. "Olivia I love you so much." Danny declares and she smiles then they snuggle.

Danny got up the next morning, got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts and went to the kitchen to cook them both breakfast. Olivia got up a bit later and got dressed and she smelled the food. "Mmmm it smells good, you are a good cook." "Thanks." Danny smiles kissing her as he got breakfast on the table and they eat. "I mean it you are good." Olivia tells him as she ate some food. "Thanks babe." Danny replies back with a smile as he ate more too. After they get dont eating Danny does the dishes and he goes to sit with Olivia and they snuggle on the couch to watch TV.


	6. Chapter 6

A year later, Danny and Olivia have been close and loving every minute of each other. Danny decided it was time to propose to her. He got money from his check account, and went to a ring store. He got a nice red diamond ring and he smiled and said to the storekeeper. "That's the one." "Good choice, this lucky lady will love it." The man said as he out the ring in a box and out it in a bag, then Danny paid for it. Danny left with a big smile on his face and went home. He saw Olivia wasn't home so he set up the place for a romantic dinner with a fancy table along with two lit candles and fancy plates with red wine which was their favorite with two wine glasses. He had the ring in the box in his pocket waiting for Olivia to come home. He had the spaghetti on the plate, with the covers over them and as Olivia walked in he had a big smile. "What is this." "A special night for you baby." He paused, pulling out the ring and got on one knee holding her hand. "Olivia Falconeri, wpuld you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" He asks with a smile, Olivia had a tear fall down and smiled back. "Yes Danny I will marry you." They both hug and kiss and they went to the table, and Danny helped her to the chair. Danny and Olivia ate their food. "You sure are a great cook,." Olivia smiles at him. "I love you so much." Danny smiles holding her hand.

Danny and Olivia get married a month later and have a great life together, Danny loves being married to her and she loves that she is with someone who doesn't pose a threat to her like her old boyfriends had.


End file.
